L'encyclopédie Fanghienne tronquée
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Recueil d'Os sur le Donjon de Naheulbeuk à divers but, mais pas beaucoup de narratif. C'est plus des détails de l'univers que je me permets d'inventer, en restant bien sûr dans l'esprit de ces histoires
1. Manuel de Krapilik (Thème : Niveau)

***Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de juin 2017, sur le thème Niveau***

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartient pas, tout ça c'est à un taré, ça se voit rien qu'à son pseudo : **Pen of Chaos !** (aussi appelé John Lang)_

 **Manuel de l'expérience de Krapilik, extraits choisis**

 **Compétences de guerrier :**

Niveau 3 : Le guerrier peut frapper plus vite et plus fort, mais ça ne fait pas la majorité des bonus qu'il récupère :

\- Déblocage du coup spécial "sous la jointure !" qui permet d'éviter de taper dans l'armure comme un gros bourrin débile.

\- Augmentation du capital de points de vie, parce que ça serait con de mourir après avoir déjà parcouru tout ce chemin !

\- Capacité à toucher ses doigts de pied avec ses doigts _**sans plier les jambes**_

Niveau 6 : La fin de la période "semi-naze" se fête ! Pour ça, un guerrier peut... taper plus fort ! Mais ce n'est pas tout :

\- Capacité à chevaucher autre chose qu'un bête cheval (même si la licorne marchait aussi... mais vous avez déjà vu un _guerrier_ sur une _licorne_?)

\- Augmentation de la force des coups de boule (à ce niveau, il faut bien qu'un guerrier ait la tête dure !)

\- Capacité à frapper derrière soi sans regarder, c'est plus rapide mais il faut quand même faire attention avec ça.

Niveau 10 : Là, on peut considérer qu'on a un vrai héros devant nous...

\- Peut manier des armes lourdes de plus de 12kg sans difficulté

\- Résistance naturelle au froid qui permet de se la péter pendant l'hiver

\- La barbe peut rester impeccable si le guerrier le veut, ça fait plus classe d'être toujours bien rasé (ou pas mais c'est lui qui décide) !

 **Compétences de nain :**

Niveau 2 : Un nain qui atteint ce niveau est déjà content... et plus énervant qu'avant ! Estimez-vous heureux tant que vous n'êtes pas plus haut.

\- Augmentation de l'intelligence en cas de comptage de pièces d'or

\- Amélioration du marchandage de bières auprès des taverniers

\- Bonus de dégât et d'attaque en maniement de hache, parce que c'est une arme **_faite_** pour les nains

Niveau 4 : Vous pouvez commencer à faire attention à vous, un nain commence à se déchaîner à ce niveau

\- Capacité "arnaques et carambouilles" améliorée : deux fois plus de chances d'embrouiller l'interlocuteur !

\- Utilisation des objets et personnes autour de soi pour appuyer la précédente compétence.

\- Plus aucune restriction sur le port d'armures "extra-lourdes"

\- Capacité naturelle à bricoler des engins destructeurs mais potentiellement foireux, ou bien qui permettent de faire du profit.

 **Grimoire de mage généraliste, sortilèges mineurs :**

Niveau 3 : Un mage de ce niveau commence à savoir un minimum ce qu'il fait... dans la plupart des cas. C'est pourquoi pas mal de sortilèges muets et rapides sont mis à sa disposition.

\- Vérification à distance de la cuisson des pâtes

\- Double-vue qui permet de voir l'arrière de sa propre tête

\- Sortilège de nettoyage rapide et pas très efficace des dents (c'est toujours ça de pris)

\- Temps de résistance à la noyade amélioré

Niveau 6 : C'est dans ces environs que les mages deviennent un peu mégalo, en général... du coup, il a plusieurs bonus dans ce sens !

\- Augmentation du volume sonore de sa propre voix pour qu'on l'entende bien

\- Effets visuels qui lui donnent l'air imposant alors qu'en fait c'est juste un jeu de lumière (chut, il faut pas le dire !)

\- Sortilèges globalement plus jolis visuellement (les flammes peuvent prendre une couleur choisie par l'utilisateur s'il est bon, les sorts de glace peuvent faire neiger dans la zone d'effet, ce qui ne sert à rien non plus)

Niveau 12 : Ici, les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses. Mais vraiment ! Là, le mage il a une tour, il crée ses propres sorts et tout le bazar !

\- Maîtrise des énergies cosmoploubiques à petites échelle

\- Capacité à faire des super sculptures avec la fumée des pipes comme... un bateau !

\- Fin des problèmes d'interférences magiques, lancer plein de petits sorts (muets et rapides à incanter) à la fois est désormais possible pour le mage qui sait _réellement_ ce qu'il fait

\- Pour les mêmes raisons, le mage peut aussi doubler le nombre de bagues et anneaux magiques à chaque main (rappel : la limite était à 1/main)

 **Compétences de rôdeur (ou ranger, selon les gens) :**

Niveau 3: Dans ces environs, on commence à avoir un personnage qui ressemble à quelque chose, et qui devient **_réellement_** polyvalent

\- Déplacement silencieux vraiment silencieux

\- Pistage à partir des excréments d'animaux divers

\- Capacité à entendre à l'autre bout de la taverne... mais pas entre les deux

\- Utilisation du bouclier par temps sec

Niveau 7 : Mais c'est que ça fait du chemin ! En parlant de chemin...

\- Détection des ennemis cachés dans les fourrés sur le bord des chemins, mais maintenant c'est à l'odeur que le rôdeur les sent !

\- Pose de pièges avancés sans autre compétence particulière

\- Capacité à survivre dans la forêt avec juste son équipement de rôdeur

Niveau 9 : Un rôdeur de ce niveau là, ça se respecte ! Vraiment... y'en a pas beaucoup qui survivent jusque-là...

\- Marche plus vite que les autres sans le faire exprès (fait des _grands-pas_ )

\- Peut se dissimuler juste en se mettant accroupi, même si les ennemis l'ont déjà vu avant

\- Armes de jets ont une plus longue portée

* * *

 _Note : Voilà, c'étaient des extraits un peu au hasard (et **non** ce livre n'existe pas en vrai) dans lequel j'ai collé plusieurs références dans un esprit très... Naheulbeukien !_


	2. Aide Thermodynamique(Thème : Turbulence)

***Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF de juin 2017, sur le thème Turbulences***

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ _: Le donjon de Naheulbeuk est l'oeuvre infiniment développée (ou déjantée... ou les deux) d'un certain John Lang, un gars très sympa qui aime écrire avec son stylo du chaos._

 **Aide à la compréhension de la magie Thermodynamique**

Commençons par le commencement, la thermodynamique, c'est un truc que tous les mages doivent faire, au moins un peu, pour ne pas foirer les sorts. Mais là où ça devient compliqué, c'est quand on veut faire des sorts qui combinent froid, chaud et/ou influence temporelle. Et il existe une spécialité magique absolument pas répandue dont c'est le boulot.

On va partir par le plus simple à saisir : les alliages ! Et oui, avec ce genre de magie, on peut faire un peu ce qu'on veut. Dans ce cas là, on force une réaction chimique à double-sens entre les deux métaux mélangés pour obtenir l'alliage final, par un subtil contrôle de température ambiante, puisque quand on augmente l'agitation interne des atomes et des molécules, au final ça réagit tout seul avec ce qu'on veut ! (ça marche pareil dans un four mais c'est vachement plus long et dangereux).

Je pense que tout le monde suit encore globalement à ce stade, donc on va s'attaquer à un niveau supérieur (oui, il y a un but non-avoué ici : perdre tous les lecteurs avant la fin), je parle bien sûr des altérations temporelles localisées ! Parce qu'un mage maîtrisant correctement sa thermodynamique peut modifier le déroulement du temps dans une zone donnée, mais le plus grand problème ici est d'atteindre un état d'équilibre :  
Pour simplifier, on augmente ou on réduit la vitesse du temps dans un espace donné sans que ce qui s'y trouve ne s'en rende compte, le problème c'est que si le temps passe plus vite, alors tout bouge plus vite et s'échauffe ! Du coup il faut remettre du froid dans le système, ce qui peut entraîner des conséquences si c'est mal géré. Inversement, le ralentissement cause un refroidissement de ce qu'on modifie... et on peut même le figer ! Mais faut faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de trucs vivants dedans... parce que le zéro absolu ne pardonne pas trop pour un mécanisme vivant. Ce genre de modification peut aussi permettre de conserver certains objets, comme en enchantant un récipient, ce qu'il contient est ralenti, presque stoppé, donc ça conserve bien !

Bon il existe aussi des formes de thermodynamiques beaucoup plus utiles dans la vie de tous les jours... ben oui, si vous pouvez augmenter, baisser la température à volonté (ou à la limite de votre barre de mana), vous faites quoi ?  
La plupart des mages s'en servent pour faire cuire la nourriture, ou même faire fondre la neige. Mais c'était un bref interlude, parce qu'on repart dans le sujet !

Vous savez pourquoi les années fanghiennes ne font pas toujours la même longueur ? Comment ça, vous avez deviné parce que c'est dans le titre ? Bon, d'accord, je sors le mot, c'est la thermodynamique. Oui parce qu'un mage surpuissant, ou n'importe quelle entité puissante d'ailleurs, peut s'en servir pour inverser la rotation planétaire. Alors, comment ça marche ? Eh ben... c'est de la télékinésie puissance 1000. Mais le problème de ce truc, c'est que, d'une, ça perturbe les astres autour de la planète ( _donc_ ça modifie un peu nos années), et de deux, ça crée une sorte de bulle spatio-temporo-cosmico-magique isolée, en gros une instance où des entités peuvent se taper dessus, qui disparaît dès que la planète reprend son sens d'origine.

Le dernier sujet est double : On va attaquer le problème sur **zéro absolu** , ainsi que celui du **voyage spatio-temporel**.  
\- Le zéro absolu en premier (parce qu'il n'y a rien avant zéro, diront les incultes ! Mais pas si tu connais tes maths de première année d'école de magie...), c'est le sort thermodynamique le plus bourrin qui soit. Pour simplifier, utilisé sur une toute petite période, ça casse tout. Des mécanismes aux bâtiments, aux bateaux, aux êtres vivants... comme on annihile brutalement le temps et la chaleur, rien n'y résiste, les atomes sont juste séparés les uns des autres parce que l'énergie qui les maintenait entre eux disparaît. Et devinez quoi ? Presque personne ne sait s'en servir ! (encore heureux en fait, imaginez un seigneur du mal avec ça...)  
-Enfin, notre dernier sujet du jour : le voyage spatio-temporel. Là c'est un peu moins technique et plus basé sur de la logique. Enfin, de la _logique_ de mage thermodynamiste quoi ! D'une, peu de fous s'y sont essayés, et y'a toujours un moment où ils ont disparu, de manière plus ou moins conventionnelle. En gros, c'est comme de la téléportation, donc il faut gérer avec tous les paramètres cosmoploubiques et autres... et on rajoute le temps. C'est d'ailleurs l'unique cas de remontage de temps, puisqu'il est impossible de le retourner, juste de se déplacer sur l'échelle. Enfin le problème, c'est que les rares qui ont tenté le coup ont certainement perdu leur senté mentale ou tout simplement... fait "plop". À force de paradoxes temporels, on peut très bien y perdre les causes de son existence. _À consommer avec modération !_

Travaux basés sur le rapport de la magie thermodynamique écrit par Nak'hua Thorp

* * *

 _Tout ce que vous venez de lire vient réellement de Naheulbeuk, c'est pas des inventions (si vous voulez vérifier, y'a l'encyclopédie naheulbeuk ! (j'aurais mis un lien si j'avais le droit)_


End file.
